Trappted in Silent Hill
by Sakurali13
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a normal 16 year old until her world turns into a nightmare after waking up one day. full summary inside. read to your own risk. flames accepted. 'M' for future scenes in chapters. R&R enjoy! Second story written by me.
1. The First Day Of School

( HI PEOPLE...IM BACK AND THIS TIME WITH A CARDCAPTOR SAKURA STORY, I GUESS YOU CAN SAY THAT THIS IS A CCS/SILENT HILL CROSSOVER...HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY..RATED 'M' FOR SCENES IN FURTHER CHAPTERS...THIS IS MY SECOND STORY...FLAMES ACCEPTED... I WILL START OF THE STORY IN THE NARRATORS POINT OF VIEW FOR THE BEGGINGING BUT I WILL CHANGE IT TO SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW AFTER A WHILE.)

**DISCLAIMER: **CCS AND SILENT HILL DONT BELONG TO ME

**AUTHOR: **Sakurali13

**SUMMARY: **Sakura Kinomoto is a normal 16 year old until her world turns into a nightmare after waking up one day. On her journey to seek answers she comes upon a beautiful girl seeking for help and a mysterious boy who seems to know whats going on but wont help her. Rated 'M' for violence and gore and a few sex scenes. R&R. Flames Accepted.

** Trappted in Silent Hill**

**The First day of school**

Sakura Kinomoto made her way to school. "Why must the summer end so soon!" The young girl complained as she streched the sleepiness away. Sakura was a beautiful 16 year old with auburn short hair at the back, two bangs at the front and three locks of hair at the top that didnt seem to stay down still. Her radiant emerald eyes catched many of the boys glances, yet she didnt have a boyfriend. Many guys would just stare at her beauty, she had a perfect body. She had been in cheerleading since she was about 5. Sakura is a very popluar girl, but only with the boys. Because she was so beautiful and talented most girls would just turn to the other side or pretend she wasn't there when she tried talking to them. She has never had a best friend and always was alone at everything. During lunch she wouldsit under a cherry blossom tree to eat her lunch while she got drooling boys staring at her and jelous girls not even bothering to address her. This was Sakura Kinomoto's life. Popular and lonely.

Sakura didnt have any family with her. She had lost her both her parents and her older brother in a car crash at the age of 12. After the incident she moved from Tomoeda to Silent Hill to live at an orphanege who later gave her money so she could find herself a home and live by herself since she was old enough. Now she attended school at Silent Hill high and was entering her Junior year.

Sakura's POV

'I cant belive school is starting again. Its really windy' I thought to myself as i looked up to the sky and looking at the beautiful cherry blossoms lingering in the wind. "Sugoi!"

I was sort of a trance looking at the beauty that surrounded me when it hit me that i was on my way to school and i could be late. I looked at my watch having to move my unfiorm sleeve. The uniform for Silent Hill high was really different form the one i would use in the orphanage. At the orphanage we would use a short sleeve top with a red bow in the chest part. The sleeves had a red line all around the seam as well with the collar. The skirt was white and also had the red line all around the seam of the skirt.We would wear red shiny shoes and ankle high white socks. I found it really cute. In Silent Hill high our unifors where really different. We have to wear a long sleeve black top and instead of a red bow it was a white tie with a black line at the bottom. The seams of the long sleeves had a white line, and the skirt was also black with the white line at the seam. Instead of red shiny shoes, we would wear black shoes with knee high white socks and a black line at the seam of them. I really didnt like this uniform much since it wasnt my style. I always liked bright colors. I noticed I had about 5 minutes till school so I started making a run for it.

3 Minutes Later

I reached the school gates. I wasnt too suprised to see that the school was actually pretty big. I had seen it on catalogs and other information I was issued with when I was enrolling at Silent Hill high. I had studied my Freshmen and Somophore years at the orphanage so this was actually my first day attending Silent Hill high in its creepy uniform. I walked and the building and found myself gasping at how beautiful it really was. The catalogs showed really fancy looking classrooms and awsome places of the buliding, but in person it was a lot better. It seemed the school colors where black and white. The school was an 8 story bulding and most of it was white. It looked more like a salon for proms or fancy meetings. It was indeed a really beutiful place. The school actually made you look foward to coming to school everyday.

"I guess they had to make it up for having such creepy uniforms" I whispered to myself as I looked around to the other students who were hurring up to go to class. "Oh! i have to get to class!" I said as I tried to remember my first class after studing my schedule last night.

"Ok...English...5th floor...11B..." Each of the floors had their own label...for example the first floor was the Athletics floor. Since most of the sports and those type of events where done outdoors it was easier for them to be on the bottom floor. Easy access outside. The second floor was the Fine Arts floor. The third floor was the Foreign Lenguage floor. The fourth floor was the Technology floor. The fifth floor was for English/Reading, and the sixth floor was for Math. While the seventh floor was for History, the last floor was for Science. The numbers ment the classroom number. We also had three diferent wings: A, B, and C. The A and B wings were for classrooms while the C wing was for offices and other things like the nurse and stuff like that. The center of the buliding was its huge cafeteria floor and the fancy spiral stair case by the cafeteria.

I went into the elevator and pressed the 5th floor button.

Music started playing as the elevator went up. "Wow! this is really cool!" I said to myself as I looked around. The music stoped and a little 'Ding' sound echoed. The doors opened and I stepped out.

The hallways werent crowded at all. I guess everybody was in class now. I rushed to 11B as fast as I could. I found the classroom and entered the room.

"Kinomoto Sakura?" the teacher asked from her desk as I felt lot's of pairs of eyes starring at me. "Yes mem" I answered her politely. "Please take a seat. Lets see...behind Li, Li please stand up" I looked around the class as my eyes fell on the boy who had just stood up and quickly sat down. 'He's very good looking' I thought as I made my way to the empty seat behind the boy. I sat down and class started. After about 5 minutes of me being there. The boy, Li, turned around to stare at me. I noticed so I looked at him back. "What...What is it?" I asked him after a while. "Nothing" he said as he made a face of disgust and truned around to face the lecture again.

I only hoped that the rest of my day would be a lot better.

(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK)

Sakurali13


	2. The Dream

(WHEN I START MY STORIE'S NEXT CHAPTER I START RIGHT WHERE I LEFT OFF MOST OF THE TIME, THAT WAY YOU'LL UNDERSTAND MORE, ALLRIGHT ON WITH THIS)

**Trappted in Silent Hill**

**The Dream**

I stared at the back of his head. It was about ten minutes till my second period when I was just tottaly bored out by the lecture. Amazingly I was drawn to this boy, Li, that sat right infront of me. His messy chestnut tainted hair, well built body, not the type that actually makes you barf, but a very sexy one, and that addicting look he gave me when he would just stare at me and made faces of disgust with those dark brown eyes that just draw you in. I sighed as I only thought of this over and over. I guess my sigh was a little too loud that got the attentention of other classmates and the teacher, as well as Li.

"Miss Kinomoto? Am I boring you with the lecture?" The teacher asked me as she stoped writting notes on the chalk board. "Umm no! Sorry mem!" I said as I stood up and bowed apologizing to my teacher. I felt my cheeks go hot as I took a glampse at Li to only see him with a smrik on his face. 'He's laughing at me, that jerk!' I sat back down. As soon as I sat, I leaned a little foward and whispered to Li, "That wasnt very nice of you!". I saw him move a little then noticed he was writting something down. After a while, he passed me a small folded note. It read:

_-what wasn't?- _Irritated by his smart ass actions. I wrote back. -_you laughing at me back there!-. _I folded the note and sent it back to him. After a while of writting he sent it back.

-_life aint nice...live with it- _I gaped at this boy. RUDE! Gosh! I guess there had to be somthing wrong with him for having such a pretty face. I made the note a small ball and just threw it inside my school bag. I looked at my wrist watch and saw I had about three more minutes till the bell so I started to gather my things. Seconds later everybody else started gathering their stuff too. 'Finally!' My first period was over. I just cant wait for the day to end. I counted down the seconds in my head for the bell to ring as I stared at my watch. I hadn't noticed that Li was once again starring at me.

"Desperate to get out?" I looked up at him and he only gave me that sexy smirk. "You're so rude Li" I said as I sood up holding my school bag. "You do notice you've got the guys in here pretty turned on, don't you?" Said Li as he looked around. I looked around as he did and sure enough I had quite some guys starring,and others just glanicing here and there. I giggled at this then the bell rang. "Bye Li" I said to him as I made my way to the door. I looked at him only to see him starring at me once again with a face of disgust.'What is his problem?' I thought as I rememberd my next class.

'Three more classes to go then lunch!' I thought to myself as I made my way to the seventh floor for History. I started walking towards the elevator an noticed that Li was following me. I pressed the button for the elevator and I waited. As soon as it was there a bunch of kis came out the elevator and some, with me and Li, walked in. There was an elevator designed for each floor so there wouldnt be too much hassle ,and I noticed that Li went into the same elevator as mine. Towards the seventh floor. "Why are you following me?" I asked him with a tone on my voice. "Im not..." was all he replied with his usual serious voice. I pouted and turned the other way. The music in the elevator stoped and I heard the 'ding'. I started walking out of the elevator with the other kids. I walked towards classroom 37B and noticed that Li was headed the same way. Not to my amazement, we had the same class. Class started and once again I sat behind him, thanks to our teacher.

The lecture began and like the last one, it was also boring. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

DREAM

"Whats...going on?" I asked myself as I looked around to my sorroundings. "Oh My God!" I screamed as I put my hands over my mouth and saw the blood pourring down the walls and the crimson floor with puddles of blood here and there. I looked horrofied around to find that I was alone...in this nightmare. Not knowing what to do about this horrific scene I took a step foward. "Oh" I had gently bumped into something on the floor. I looked down to notice a pistol on the floor. "A...pistol?" I picked it up and then remembered that I didnt even know where I was. "Where am I?" My voice was really shacky. I was really scared. I had so many questions and I wanted answers fast!

I stared at the pistol a little more. "oh..my god" I whispered to myself once more because I just really couldn't belive this. I looked around the room once again. Actually studing the place and noticed that there was no doors or windows. A corner of the room was different form the rest. It seemed it was perfectly clean without a single speck of blood. Like it was saved for me to sit and wait for whatever came next. So I did. I sat and waited.

It seemed like hours and hours that I had been waiting.

(ITS WEIRD BECAUSE ACTUAL DREAMS ARE ONLY 5 MINUTES LONG BUT THEY SEEM ENDLESS TO US...YUP YUP)

I felt so scared now. "Somebody help me..." I whispered as I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. I felt so sad...so lonely and before I knew it, memories of my family rushed into my head. Thats when I felt my eyes start to burn and the tears fell. I tought about how I would never get out of this and the many ways I could die. Then I heard a noise.

When I looked up I really couldn't make out the shadow because my eyes where blurred by the tears. I wiped my eyes clean and looked up again. It seemed to just be a tall shadow, really tall. As it go nearer it seemed to make a really strange noise...like a monster! Thats when it came to focus and I noticed that I would indeed die here. I stood up as fast as I could and pointed the pistol at the beast. "Don't...come any closer!" It didn't seem to understand me. "I WILL SHOOT!" I yelled. Thats when I realised it wouldn't pay attention and it would attack me.

I was about to shoot at the monster as it prepared itself to attack me when I felt a sharp pain on my arm. I looked at it and there was nothing there that caused the pain. Then I noticed that my whole sorroundings had stoped. The walls no longer pourred blood and the monster seemed to have frozen as its huge claw was inches away from me. I looked at my arm once more and the pain was still there. It felt like someone was pocking me with sometinhg really sharp over and over. Just then everything seemed to vansih and go black. Then...

END OF DREAM

"Kinomoto-san...Kinomoto-san!" I heard a male voice whisper at me as I lifted my head of my arms. Suddenly I felt the same pain on my arm and looked at it. There it was a pencil, that seemed pretty sharp, pocking at my arm. I trailed the pencil up to the arm of who it belonged to and sure enough it was Li.

"You fell asleep about five minutes ago, and I couldn't understand the lecture because of your loud snoring" Li whispered to me as he stoped pocking me and turned back to the other way to face the lecture. "Ugh...what?"

Feeling a little drowsy after waking up I decided to blow off Li's remark and just rest my head on my hand as I tried to understand the History lecture. Then thats when i thought back to my dream. It was really freaky! That literally made me shit my pants! I kept on thinking about stuff like the dream, my family, how I wanted to just get to my dorm room and rest, and about Li.

I was so tranced in my thinking that I didnt notice Li handing me a note. I took it and unfloded it.

-_meet me at the big cherry blossom tree at lunch time- _I stared at it for a moment then wrote back -_why? you sure love writting notes dont you?- _I handed it back to him and waited till he wrote back. When I finally got the note back, it read: -_1st. im just trying to get to know you and be your friend. 2nd. i wanted to ask you something and 3rd. notes seem to be the only way to get to you, every time I whisper to you I only get the attention of the drooling bitches obssesed with me except yours!- _I laughed at his remark getting a few looks. Then I wrote back -_ok ok calm down! hehe. ok i'll meet you there- _

(OK I REALLY DONT FEEL LIKE WRITTING BOUT THEIR SCHOOL LIFES SO WHEN IT COMES TO SOMTHING REALLY IMPORTANT AND THEY ARE AT SCHOOL THEN THATS WHEN I'LL MENTION SCHOOL, OTHER THEN THAT, I DONT CARE...MEH...I MIGHT ALSO BE CHANGING THE POV REALLY SOON OR I DONT KNOW, BUT BEFORE IT HAPPENS I'LL MAKE SURE I LET YOU ALL KNOW)

It was already lunch time and I hurried to the Cherry Blossom tree as fast as I could. As I neared the tree I couldnt get sight of Li so i figured that he would be late. I started walking towards the tree as I got near it and sat under it. I took out my small lunch box out of my school bag and decided to eat without Li, besides he never said anything about eating together. I brought up the food to my mouth with my chopsticks as I saw a black blurr drop infront of me making me drop my food. "LI!" I yelled at him for scaring me. "What?" he asked as he sat next to me. "Dont scare me like that!"

(OK PEOPLE IM A REALLY SHITTY MOOD AND THE ONLY REASON IM WRITTING IS FOR YOUR GODDAMN SAKE! SO! IM TIRED OF WRITTING IN SAKURAS POV, IT DOESNT SEEM TO WORK FOR ME, SO IM CHANGING THE POV NOW. ITS JUST ON NORMAL POV. AND YEAH...SO YEAH...SIGH THE THINGS I DO FOR PEOPLE TO READ MY STORIES...I JUST WANT TO KEEP YOU ALL SATISFIED...BLEH...)

"I scared you? havent you ever seen people jump off trees or what?" Syoran asked Sakura as he watched her pick up her chopsticks and take out a new pair she had and started to eat her remaining food. "Ofcourse, but not right infront of my face trying to scare the living crap out of me!" Sakura complained as she put her food to one side.

"You know you look really pretty when you get mad" Sakura stiffened at Syaoran's compliment. Syaoran couldn't even believe he just said that. He was never really fond to any girl and the only reason he made her meet him here was because of something really important. Syaoran quickly broght up his hands in deffense and said "Im really sorry!" He waited for her to say something and when she finally did, she said, "It's allright".

Sakura only looked down to her food and blushed a little shade of pink. Before Syaoran could do or say anything else she quickly brought her head up to face him and gave him a very warm smile. "So! what did you want to talk to me about?"

(WELL, I WAS CONTINUE A LITTLE MORE, BUT...NAH...I'VE ACTUALLY HAD THIS CHAPTER SITTING LIKE THIS IN MY COMP FOR A WEEK OR SO NOW, BUT I REALISED I SHOULD UPDATE SO IM GONNA LEAVE IT OFF HERE AND ...BLEH..OK OK...AND AS NOTICED I CHANGED MY PENNAME TO RavenBB13, but im still Sakurali13...so yeah)

RavenBB13


End file.
